The True Plan
by Shensho-san
Summary: After the Kage Summit, Naruto returns to Konoha after having once again failed to retrieve Sasuke and is promoted to Jounin, however the ideas of Akatsuki follow and Konohagakure is in trouble. NaruHina and ShikaTema. Rated for language and may change.
1. After the Summit

**A/N: **Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I would like to note, most jutsu are going to written in the Japanese form, and letters, thoughts, and jutsu are going to be written in italics. Just so we're all on the same page (I have uploaded the first two chapters for now, I will upload as often as I can)

* * *

Chapter One

It was a dreary day, with rain pouring from the grey clouds above, as Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato walked back from the summit of the five Kage. Naruto was in tears because, once again, he had failed in his attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, though it was hard to tell from the rain.

"I... I can't understand him anymore...." Naruto sobbed.

"Neither do I," said Kakashi, "He has developed so many new techniques from the Chidori I taught him all those years ago, though I never thought he'd be one to use them against his closest friend, and indeed, against the entire Shinobi world."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto asked, looking up "why did you teach him Chidori?"

"I intended for him to use it to protect the bonds he shared with his friends. As it turns out, he transformed it into one that would sever them instead." Kakashi replied, and then added: "And don't call me sensei anymore. You are stronger than I am."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi in awe.

"... Thank you, Kakashi-sen... Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled. Or that's what Naruto thought anyway, though he couldn't quite tell because of the mask.

Yamato spotted a crow circling above them. He whistled and it came down. It had a note attached to its foot. It was a letter and it read:

_Yamato and Hatake Kakashi_

_You are needed in Konoha; the town is getting closer and closer to being rebuilt, though we need your help to finish it off. _

_Tsunade-sama has woken up. After the recent disaster at the Summit, she has been reinstated as Godaime Hokage. She wants to see Naruto._

_Utatane Koharu._

"Naruto-kun. Kakashi-senpai." Yamato said, "Sorry to interrupt the touching conversation, but we are needed in Konoha. Tsunade has woken up and she wants to see Naruto. She has been reinstated as Godaime Hokage. You and I, Kakashi, are to help finish rebuilding the village. We'd better get going."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Granny has woken up and is once again in her rightful palce as Hokage? Awesome! Let's get moving, Dattebayo!"

With that, the group started moving at full speed and soon left the borders of the Land of Iron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, back in Konoha, Shikamaru was lying in bed thinking about the upcoming Chuunin exam. Just like earlier that year, when Naruto returned from his 2½ year trip with Jirayia, he was going to be the proctor for the third test and was to aid the Hokage in organising the whole thing.

"It's going to be so troublesome..." Shikamaru said to himself, "Proctoring the Chuunin exam. Shish, I can't think of anything I'd want to do less. Maybe I should just take the Jounin exam and start doing missions instead. At least that gets rid of the paperwork."

He got up and went outside. He had decided he should probably go through his training. He got on his hands and toes and started doing push-ups.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._ he thought. _Man, this is such a drag but I got to do it. Less stamina equals less chakra equals less shadow control._

_10, 11, 12_

About 2 minutes passed and he was up to 77, he was so tired that his arms felt like some kind of goo. He had no idea how the hell he was able to keep going.

_Man, I am SO out of shape... I should really do this more if I'm going to be of any use as a Chuunin._

_78, 79, 80...Come on Shikamaru..._

_91 ... 92... 93..._

"Shikamaru!" called a voice. "Wow. I've never seen you this enthusiastic about your training!"

It was his father, Shikaku.

"Ninety-six... ninety-seeeven... ninety-eeeight... ninety-niiine... ooone-hundreeeed..." uttered Shikamaru as he flopped on to his stomach.

"Dad, you nearly made me fall on ninety-five."

"Sorry Shikamaru. I was just wondering whether you wanted to play Shougi."

_Finally! Something fun to do. _Shikamaru thought to himself

"Sure, dad. Though I'm pretty tired, so you'll probably annihilate me."

"Well Shikamaru, sometimes you need to think up strategies on the fly during a long drawn-out battle. Consider it practise." Shikaku replied.

_Great..._ Shikamaru thought, _just what I needed. More training._

Meanwhile at the main gate, Temari arrived; with her was Kankuro, who acted as deputy team leader when Temari wasn't available. She was to be the ambassador from the Sand Village, as well as the supervising Jounin for her team of Genin: Sasuke, Kare and Mai.

Sasuke was a loud, bossy 12 year-old boy, with brown spiky hair, much like Uchiha Obito (in hair style, not personality). He was quite skilled in the art of Taijutsu as well as a fine Ninjutsu user.

Kare was a boy with red, medium length hair, who was a long range weapon user, with some fairly good Taijutsu to help in close-combat situations. He was more on the quiet side, usually trying to stop arguments between Sasuke and Mai.

Mai was a girl with long, black hair, blue eyes and fair skin, who was an excellent Genjutsu user. She preferred to stay back and place illusions on people while Sasuke and Kare did the fighting. She constantly got in to arguments and fights with Sasuke, which often led to Sasuke getting trapped in a Genjutsu that Temari would then have to remove. Mai idolized Temari, and her fights with Sasuke were usually about her.

"Sasuke, Kare, Mai, I need to speak to a certain person, so go with Kankuro-san and get registered for the Chuunin exam." Temari ordered.

"Is this that Nara guy? The guy who killed Hidan?" asked Mai curiously, obviously building up to something.

Temari sighed. "Yes, it's Nara Shikamaru."

"Oooohhhh... I think something's going on between them!" teased Sasuke, while nudging Kare.

"Shut up! Now follow Kankuro-san!"

"Aww... but Temari-sensei..." the three said together.

"No arguing!"

"Right! Team Temari, come with me." ordered Kankuro.

"This is ALL your fault Sasuke!" Mai snapped at Sasuke as they walked towards the newly rebuilt exam hall, "If you hadn't been so annoying on our trip here, perhaps we could have gone with Temari-sensei."

"Come off it Mai-chan," Sasuke replied, "I only..."

Temari couldn't hear any more as they had gotten out of earshot.

_I can't wait 'till Gaara gets here, he'll get them to shut up. I just hope Kankuro can deal with them for now. _She thought.

She arrived at Shikamaru's house and knocked on the door. When she got no answer, she called out:  
"Come on Shikamaru-san, wake up you lazy bum!"

Shikamaru had just lost to Shikaku in their Shougi game at that moment when he heard Temari's voice.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "Oh! Looks like Temari has arrived. I suppose I'd better go get the door. How troublesome."

He went through the glass sliding door in to the house and over to the front door and opened it.

"'Morning Temari-san." He said, while slouching up against the frame of the door.

"Finally, Nara." Temari exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "Did you only just get up or something? You look quite tired."

"As a matter of fact, I was just playing Shougi after having trained." He replied, irritated.

"You, train? Since when?" Temari said, feigning surprise, "Anyway, you've got to come to the Chuunin exam office. Teams are being registered as we speak; I just sent mine over there with Kankuro."

"Oh, fine then," said Shikamaru, "I'll just get my flak jacket."

He disappeared for a few seconds, and when he returned he was wearing his flak jacket over his usual black shirt.

"Bye dad!" he yelled to Shikaku, "As troublesome as it is, I have to go to the Chuunin exam office for team registration."

"Bye Shikamaru." Shikaku replied.

"Are you always so fussy about actually doing anything?" Temari asked, incredulously.

"Yes. You should know by now, that I'm the laziest Shinobi in all of the Shinobi countries." Shikamaru replied casually.

Temari sighed again.

_This is going to be a looong day..._


	2. Tsunade's Decision

Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me grandma?" asked Naruto as he entered the Hokage office.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes Naruto, but how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Naruto just smiled and scratched his head.

"Anyway," she continued, "I called you here for a simple reason."

"If it's a mission, I'll get right on it!" Naruto interrupted.

"No, not a mission." Tsunade replied.

"What is it then?" Naruto asked, getting very excited now.

_Wow! If she called me here, just after waking up and it's not a mission, it must be something very important!_ He thought.

"I have spoken with Utatane and Homura, and we have come to a decision." Tsunade said, placing her elbows on the table and bringing her fingertips together in front of her face.

"About what?!?" Naruto asked, slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk.

"You have been promoted to Jounin."

That statement hit Naruto in the face like a sledgehammer. He just stood there, completely dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say, he tried to get an understandable sentence out anyway.

"W-What? Me? Jounin?" he stuttered.

"That's right."

"But how? Why?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well to be completely honest with you, I think it's about time. Considering your recent exploits against Akatsuki, I think you deserve the title." Tsunade said calmly, "You confronted Raikage and you beat Pain for Christ's sake, I couldn't even do that. There's no way you could have not been promoted. Anyway, get some rest, you'll need it. Here's your outfit and your new Hitai-Ate." She handed Naruto a blue bag.

Naruto left the office, staring in to thin air, the recent conversation circling through his head. He made his way towards Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Along the way, Kakashi and Yamato caught up with him.

"What was that about?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, why did she want to see you, and what's with the bag?" Yamato said before Naruto could answer.

"Jounin... Jounin..." Naruto whispered, while still staring in to thin air.

"She didn't!" Kakashi yelled his eye widening.

Naruto nodded slowly, a smile creeping on to his face, while still staring in to empty space.

"She DID! Congratulations Naruto! Welcome to our ranks! Ramen's on me!" yelled Kakashi, lifting Naruto off the ground.

"Whoa! Naruto! That's surprising! Congratulations with that!" Yamato cried out.

A small crowd had gathered around the small party. Hinata was at the front and asked in her typically small voice:  
"What... happened?"

"Naruto has JUST been promoted to Jounin!" Kakashi explained.

"Naruto-kun! Con...gratulations!" Hinata said smiling, fighting the urge to faint.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said, giving his signature grin, "and don't you worry, I'll beat Neji again anytime!"

"Oh will you now?"

Neji stepped out from the crowd, and as if the crowd was water, it spread around him as he walked up to where Kakashi was carrying Naruto.

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" he said, with a smirk.

"Kakashi-san put me down please." Naruto said, staring at Neji with a slightly confused and surprised look on his face. Kakashi put him down.

"You're on. Right here, Right now."

The crowd formed a circle around Naruto and Neji.

"Right Neji? Ready to get your butt handed to you?" Naruto taunted.

"I was careless last time. It will not happen again." Neji replied in his typical arrogant demeanour, "Byakugan!"

"Sure. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!*"

Out came one of Naruto's Shadow Clones which he had left behind in Myobokuzan prior to returning to Konoha. He dispelled it and immediately the red pigments around his eyes appeared. Showing he was now in Sage Mode.

"_Juuken: __Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_!**" he yelled, and he charged at Naruto with abnormal speed tapping his chakra points. "2 palm! 4 palm! 8 palm! 16 palm! 32 palm! 64 palm! 128 palm!!"

On the 128th stroke, Naruto went flying.

"Pft... You? Jounin? Don't make me laugh Naruto." Neji laughed as he turned around. The crowd rushed towards Naruto.

Before they got to him, however, Naruto got up and brushed the dust off him.

"Sorry Neji. Just like with the Demon fox chakra, your _Juuken***_ doesn't work on the Natural chakra I hold when in sage mode. _Fuuton: Rasengan_!"

The typical white ball of chakra appeared in his hand and Naruto lifted his arm and was just about to throw it, when Shikamaru and Temari arrived.

"Oi! Knock it off! Knock it off!" Shikamaru yelled. "I saw what you did to Kakuzu with that. You could have killed Neji if I didn't get in the way there, Naruto."

"Wha-?" Neji's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. I powered it down. It would have given him a week in hospital. Two max." Naruto replied, sounding a bit guilty.

"In any case, we need Neji now." Shikamaru sighed. "Oh! I heard you got promoted to Jounin! Congratulations. Right, that means you need to come with us too."

"Why?" he asked, rather confused.

"It's the Chuunin exam; all available Jounin are supposed to meet up with the Genin participating in the exam. So come on! Move your butts!"

* * *

**A/N **A bit of tension there between Naruto and Neji! I realize Neji changed after his first encounter with Naruto, but he still seemed arrogant in Part II so I think it fits fine.

*Summoning Jutsu

** Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams 128 palms.

*** Gentle Fist


	3. Chuunin exam registration

Chapter 3

Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru headed towards the Chuunin Exam office. Neji was a bit curious about that jutsu Naruto had used. He hadn't seen it up front, so he didn't know quite what it was capable of. He also didn't know where it came from or how Naruto came to know such a supposedly formidable jutsu.

"So, Naruto. What was that jutsu you were about to throw at me, and would it really have killed me?" Neji interred.

"Well, it could. If I used its full power, which I didn't because we don't exactly need to lose any more Shinobi after Pain's Invasion." Seeing Neji's facial expression he quickly added: "And of course, you're a valuable comrade! In any case, that was a weaker version of the _Rasenshuriken_. What it does, is, it severs all your chakra vessels. Permanently. The white glow it has is due to all the microscopic wind needles that it is composed of. The rest of the effects, other than an explosion, are just like the regular Rasengan." Naruto explained.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that?"

"Well, I created it myself. And before you ask, unfortunately I can't teach it to you for several reasons: Your chakra type isn't wind, you don't have enough chakra to use it efficiently, if you use it outside Sage Mode, you can't throw it, and it will damage your arm and it is therefore also Kinjutsu." Naruto continued, "And no, you don't have enough chakra to learn Sage Mode either. Only two people ever have, Jirayia and me, and Jirayia didn't master it fully. Besides, you need to have a contract with the toads of Myobokuzan."

"Right..." said Neji, a bit sceptical, though he came to the realization that if Naruto could beat Pain, he obviously deserved to be a Jounin and would probably need jutsu like Rasenshuriken to beat him.

They walked a bit further and arrived at the Chuunin exam office. It was currently shaped like the house Yamato would created with his Wood Style. As soon as they opened the door they were met by a barrage of noise from all the Genin who had applied for the Chuunin exam. After a few seconds, Temari noticed Sasuke trying to pull out Mai's hair and Kankuro trying in vain to stop them.

"_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!*_" Mai's voice rang out.

Sasuke's eyes widened and went blank. Then he fell on the floor, trapped in Mai's Genjutsu. Temari sighed and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Sorry guys, Kankuro obviously can't keep them under control." She said, before walking over to the team.

"Really. You two are the worst," she said as she placed her fingers on Sasuke's forehead and removed the Genjutsu. As Sasuke woke up he seemed quite badly shocked over what he had seen and was staring in to thin air. Mai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" Temari said, shaking him, "Wake up Sasuke, what did you see?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind. Mai, please don't EVER do that again."

"Well don't try to pull my hair out then." Mai retorted. Temari sighed and went over to the registration desk saying: "Naruto, I can trust you with these three can't I?"

"Sure thing, Temari!" Naruto replied with a smile, "So Shikamaru. What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"WE'RE not supposed to do anything. You have to make sure nobody kills each other and keep guard, as well as help anyone in trouble in the Forest," said Shikamaru, "I, on the other hand, am overseeing the first and third tests of the exam. Right now, you're to make sure no one is from the Village Hidden in the Darkness. If you find one, send them on their way."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Karuigakure no Sato has been... suspicious... as of late. We can't talk here though. Just do it."

"Right."

Naruto went about his business and personally checked every student, even periodically attempting to remove any Genjutsu that may have been placed on him or someone else. After an hour and a half, he had found no one. He went and found Shikamaru to report.

"Didn't find any Shikamaru. We're all clear to go."

"Right." Shikamaru replied.

Tsunade arrived and gave the usual extremely long and tedious speech about the Chuunin exam. In the meantime, Naruto went outside. Completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata had been watching him the whole time.

* * *

* Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

**A/N:** I realise it's been ages since I last updated, but I just succumbed to a mixture of laziness and lack of ideas. I have parts fully worked out, and I plan for this to be a NaruHina AND ShikaTema story.


	4. Talk

**A/N **- Well that's an interesting way to do a story... Two chapters immediately and then a 9 month gab before the third and then the fourth right after. I'll see if I can update more regularly :P

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto had left the Chuunin exam building for one reason: To learn to do his Rasengan in one hand, rather than using shadow clones and/or Sage Mode, though he was going to use Shadow Clones anyway, but for a different reason. He was going to use the method Kakashi taught him when he was learning how to harness is Wind Chakra, and when he was learning Senjutsu.

He headed off to the park and decided to get started. He took his black and orange shirt off because it was a warm day and he knew he was going to spend a lot of energy.

"Right, here goes... _Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!*" _he said as four hundred of his clones surrounded him, "and you stay in there, Demon Fox... Ok, rotation, power and maintaining it."

The characteristic blue glow formed in his hand, but at the present time it refused to turn in to a sphere and he tried harder and harder at it. Hinata had followed and was now watching him train from behind the trees. _Wow... one, two... four hundred... Four hundred clones? He's so amazing... _she thought. She continued to watch. At one point, one of Naruto's clones turned around and saw her, but she didn't notice, but the clone dispersed. _So Hinata is watching eh? _Naruto thought with a smile, _Ah well, now's not the time. _He continued with his training.

Meanwhile, back at the Chuunin Exam registration office, the first test was about to start. Shikamaru walked up the five steps on to the raised wooden platform at the front of the room. He yelled out trying to get the mass of Genin to quieten down. When this didn't work he tried something else.

"Geez, this is going to be a long day..." he sighed, "_Kage Mane no Jutsu!**"_

The standard black shadow tentacles reached out and grabbed every single Genin and the room fell quiet. There was a worried murmur among them, as they tried to move, but the sound level had dropped to where Shikamaru could speak.

"Right, it's time for the first test to start. If you would please follow Morino Ibiki to room 13," he said as he released the technique.

"Genin, follow me. Your first test will be a written one," Ibiki yelled out at the whirling mass of relieved Genin, "And don't look so happy! When this test is over every one of you will be a wreck."

Ibiki walked towards the wooden door labelled "13" at the far left side of the room and the Genin followed, as did Shikamaru and a dozen or so other Chuunin.

_Why did I have to be picked for this, I was going to go to sleep for a while..._ Shikamaru thought as he walked through the door to get ready to monitor for cheating.

As Temari watched her team walk through the door, Kankuro came up behind her.

"How do you think they'll do?" he asked.

"Well I supposed they'll be alright, though Ibiki was right, they WILL end up nervous wrecks." Temari replied with a shudder, remembering back when she took the exam, "Oh and I have something to ask you. You're a Jounin, how the hell couldn't you handle those kids?"

"Well... I," Kankuro stuttered, "You're a lot scarier than I am."

Temari started to grow red, and Kankuro started to back towards the door. As he left he said:

"Oh, Temari, I think that Nara kid has a thing for you..." then he bolted, leaving Karasu behind in case she chased after him.

"Why won't people stop saying that...?" Temari growled.

She sat down on one of the many benches around the room while waiting for her team to finish their test and she decided to chat to Kakashi to pass the time.

In the meantime, Naruto was continuing his training vigorously, Hinata still watching with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was leaning forwards, sitting on a branch in the trees, leaning her chin on her hands, her long, dark hair falling behind her, reaching just below the branch. She had been watching him for a long time, and he had been improving rapidly, though with different clones, and she wasn't quite sure why he was using so many, as she didn't understand the technique.

Suddenly, several hours later, the sun was starting to go down, all the clones dispersed, and there was only one Naruto standing there.

"_RASENGAN!!!!" _he yelled out, as he tested his newly formed, one-handed Rasengan on a nearby tree. The tree was thin and had very small branches, though with some leaves. When hit by the Rasengan it shattered to pieces, with each piece flying in different directions, one of which nearly hit Hinata.

"Ha. Got it..." he said, as he lay down for some rest, the exhaustion lined on his face, "Next, Rasenshuriken. Hey, Hinata! Are you gonna come down from there or what? You've been up in that tree for hours!"

_What? He knew I was here? How? _She thought as she blushed from head to toe. She jumped down and slowly walked towards Naruto.

"H-how did you kn-know I w-was up there, watching?" she stammered as she reached him.

"One of my clones saw you ages ago; you must have noticed it disperse," he replied casually as he absent-mindedly reached for his jacket, which lay a few metres away.

"W-well, no, but e-even then, how did you know?" she asked.

"Ah, right, you haven't been fully versed in this jutsu. Unlike any other bunshinjutsu**, when one of my clones disperses, everything it learned passes on to me, so whatever they see, I see when they disperse." Naruto explained as he got up, however he felt a wave of exhaustion overwhelm him and he fell to the ground, frightening Hinata.

"N-Naruto! Are you o-okay?" she asked, clearly concerned for his health.

"Y-yes..." Naruto uttered as he came to, "I just overdid it a bit, when the clones disperse, all their exhaustion passes to me as well, another side-effect of the jutsu."

"Gah, I need something to eat, maybe I'll head to Ichiraku's" he said, as if to himself, as he got up again. "Hey, you wanna join me, Hinata?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to faint, and as she fell backwards on to the grass, her hair embracing her body, she thought one last thing before passing out: _Naruto, asking me for a date? This can't be happening..._

"Oh, god, here we go again," Naruto mumbled, "Hinata, wake up. Come on..."

She came to again soon after, and as she did, Naruto helped her up.

"So did you want to come? My treat. I have something I want to talk to you about," Naruto said, with an unusual seriousness in his voice.

"Um..." Hinata stammered, unsure what to say, she wanted to go, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself from fainting again. "O-ok, I'll come," She had finally decided to go.

They soon arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Naruto! You're back! How've you been?" Teuchi called out, the moment Naruto entered his stall.

"Hey old man! I'm very good, starving though... Can I get an extra large pork Miso please?" He replied, with a goofy smile, "Hinata, what do you want?"

At that moment Hinata entered the stall, her cheeks redder than usual,

"Um... C-can I have a look at the menu... please?" She asked, nervously.

"Sure thing!" Ayame said as she handed the menu to Hinata, "Nice one," she added so only Naruto could hear. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Hinata decided on pork Gyoza, and they ate in silence. When they were both finished, after a long silence, Hinata was the first to speak.

"Um... N-Naruto-kun? Y-you said you had s-something you wanted to t-talk about?" she asked.

Naruto put the cup down from which he had just been drinking.

"Thank you, Hinata," He said.

"Wh-What for?" she asked, very confused and she tilted her head slightly.

"Remember back when Nagato, or rather Pain, as everyone else knows him, invaded Konoha?" he started to explain, "If it wasn't for you, we would all be dead. If it wasn't for you, Akatsuki would have won, and the village would no longer exist. I-if it wasn't for you," at this point, Naruto was on the brink of tears and looked, not at Hinata, but at the empty space behind her, "I would never have known who my father was. I would never have known... I would never have known that I am the Fourth Hokage's heir."

"Th-The Fourth Hokage was your father?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide, well wider than usual, and her mouth slightly open, "B-but how is all this because of m-me?"

"When you came to help me," Naruto continued, looking at Hinata once again "when I was pinned down by his chakra receivers, Pain blasted you away, and I thought you were dead. I... I had never felt so... angry... After that, I burst into my Kyuubi forms, as far as I've been told I went straight in to six tails and broke away from the rods. He encased me in a giant ball of earth and I went in to my eight tailed form. Within my consciousness, what I remember, was that I was yelling for someone to give me the answer, and the Kyuubi told me to set it free and have it destroy everything that had ever hurt me. I almost did. I almost pulled off the seal. I would have, if it wasn't for my father. He stopped me. According to him, when he designed the jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi within me, he left an imprint of himself that would appear if ever I went into eight tailed fox form. After we talked a bit, he restored the seal to its full strength and disappeared. Then I went back to normal. So you see, if it wasn't for what you called a selfish act, I would never have escaped Pain's clutches, and I would never have been able to beat him," he concluded.

Hinata was completely speechless, she didn't know what to say, but she didn't need to.

"So again, thank you Hinata. I owe you my life," Naruto said as he pulled her in to a tight hug. "Thank you,"

Hinata was too stunned to hug back, and once again she still couldn't say anything.

Naruto finished his drink, paid the bill and got out of his seat.

"Want me to follow you home, Hinata?"

"O-okay, sure," Hinata replied,

_This must be a dream..._ she thought as they left the ramen shop.

As they walked towards the Hyuuga Compound through the darkened streets, Hinata broke the silence.

"N-Naruto... you really d-didn't need to thank me... a-after all, y-you've saved my life more times than I can count..." she said, softly. At this Naruto just smiled.

When they reached the Compound, they stopped and Naruto couldn't help but marvel at how big it was.

"Well here you are, Hinata. Thanks for everything again, sleep well."

As Hinata went to bed, preparing to sleep, she could only think of one thing. Before they had parted, outside the gates of the Compound, Naruto had pulled her into an embrace, kissed her and said something. Words that would not leave her mind as she fell asleep.

_Ai shiteru**... Hinata-chan..._

_

* * *

_

*Mass Shadow Clone Technique

** Shadow Possession Jutsu

_***Ai shiteru - _I love you.

**A/N - **Well, well, Naruto finally managed to do a Rasengan in one hand, and Hinata finally got what she really wanted. Naruto xD Heh, a nice and long chapter for once too!

R&R You know you want too...

(Don't worry, the results of the first test will be revealed in the next chapter, got kinda stuck on the whole NaruHina thing, and I wasn't quite sure whether I should have started that bit here, I decided to in the end, will make the rest of the chapters easier to do, as I felt this was an obvious opportunity.)


	5. Results and a Mission

Chapter 5

Rewind a few hours.

The first test was nearing its end, several people had already been kicked out after being caught cheating. Fortunately for Temari though, none of her team had been kicked out, yet anyway. Suddenly, however, Kare, Mai and Sasuke all left the room. Mai looked upset, Kare showed no sign of emotion whatsoever, and Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"KARE, YOU DUMBASS!!!! WHAT DID YOU GIVE UP FOR?!?!?" Sasuke yelled out so loudly that Temari thought the entire village would have been able to hear him, "IT WAS THE TENTH QUESTION AND YOU GAVE UP! NOW WE'RE STUCK AS GENIN FOR ANOTHER YEAR!!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Temari yelled, "Right, now. What was the question?"

"He asked..." Kare started, but was interrupted by Ibiki who had just left the testing room.

"To all you who decided to leave during the tenth question... You've all passed. You may continue to the second test," He said, rather matter-of-factly, "Congratulations. Mitarashi Anko will be here shortly to let you know when and where the second test is to take place.

"The question was: You have a choice: To stay or to leave. If you stay, the one in your team with the lowest mark will automatically fail and never be able to take the test again. If you leave, your entire team fails, however you will be allowed to come back next year. The question was testing your sense of loyalty to your team. No Shinobi should ever sacrifice a member of their team for their own benefits. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Therefore, those who put their comrades before themselves deserved to pass. Everyone else failed."

"Well Sasuke? What do you think of my decision now?" Kare asked, triumphantly. Sasuke's only response was to turn red from head to toe. Mai's depressed look had turned in to a look of incredible joy.

In total, 12 teams, or 36 Genin, had decided to give up on that question. Three teams from Konoha, two from Suna (including Team Temari), one from Kusa, one from Kiri, two from Kumo, Two from Iwa and one from Ame. Amegakure no Sato had recently entered a peace treaty with Konoha, as Konan, as their new leader, wished to be allied with Naruto's village.

Mitarashi Anko soon burst through a nearby window yelling "ARRIVING!" startling everyone in the room.

"Hello every..." she started saying, "Ibiki? TWELVE TEAMS? You really HAVE gotten soft. Heh... No matter. They'll be cut down to half by the time they're through with the second test."

"Well, at least it wasn't 21 like back when Uzumaki Naruto took the test." Ibiki replied, with a grudge in his tone, his scar almost bulging.

"Ahh yes, I remember that. Anyway.., Hello everyone! My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I'll be the proctor for the second test. It will take place in two weeks from today, in Training Area 44, or "The Forest of Death" as most people call it, 9:00AM sharp. Do not be late... The details of the test will be given to you then." With that, she jumped back out of the window she came through.

"Ahh... the Forest of Death. I remember when I took the Chuunin exam and went in there. Finished it in four hours and Gaara didn't even get a scratch, though he did scare us when he... never mind. You don't need to know that." Temari gave her team a stern look when she said this. They took the hint and didn't inquire further.

"You were on Kazekage-sama's team? Woow..." Mai asked, her eyes wide with admiration for her master.

"Yes, he's my younger brother. He, Kankuro and I made up Team Baki," She replied.

Now her entire team looked up at her admiringly.

"Coooooool," they all said in unison.

"Right, let's get you to the hotel. If I know Ibiki right, you should all be nervous wrecks by now," Temari ordered. And indeed a shiver went through every Genin in the room, thinking back to the test they just went through.

On the way back to the hotel, there was obvious jubilation on the faces of the three sand Genin. Temari was walking behind them, smiling to herself, knowing she had done a good job teaching them.

"Looks like you owe Kare an apology Sasuke." Mai said happily.

Sasuke glared at her for a while, but then Temari looked at him expectantly.

"... Sorry Kare..." he muttered.

"Good." Temari said, simply, "Though next time, sound a bit more convincing. If he hadn't left the room during that question you would have failed. Seriously appreciate the sacrifice he thought he made. Oh well, that's behind us. Time to train for the second test; it wouldn't surprise me if Anko was going to do something similar to when I took the test. You'll need to train in forest survival and battling a large variety of giant woodland creatures. As well as fighting Shinobi from other villages. Get some sleep, we start tomorrow at dawn."

They just arrived at their hotel and went to their rooms.

Back at the Chuunin exam building, Shikamaru was complaining as usual about the troublesomeness of it all.

"... at least the second test doesn't have anything to do with me... I wonder how Naruto will do. He'd better know when and where he needs to be for the test. Bah I'll tell him tomorrow. He's probably busy now anyway," he said, and rightly so, because, though unbeknownst to him, Naruto and Hinata were currently on their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

The next day, Naruto woke up and thought through the events of the previous evening, wondering whether it had been the right time to tell Hinata what he had. He got out of bed and went in to the kitchen and decided on ramen for breakfast (as usual). As the instant ramen cooked, he brooded over what was going to happen next. Soon, after he had eaten, he left, intending to go to the training grounds to try to do his Rasenshuriken in one hand. As he walked down the streets he heard cheers and whispers all around him. Everyone was still praising him for saving the village from Nagato. _If only they knew, then they would be praising Hinata as well. _

"Hey! Uzumaki Naruto-sama! Could I have an autograph?!?" a voice yelled from nearby.

"Huh?" he said, wondering who had said that.

"Please?" the voice said.

Naruto spun around and saw a little boy looking up at him with pleading blue eyes, a piece of paper and a pen in his hand.

"Come on Takahashi, don't bother Naruto-sama like that," a young woman, around the age of 30, with brown hair set in a bun at the back of her head, deep brown eyes and happy expression, said as she came over and picked up the child, "I'm sorry if he was a bother, Naruto-sama. He does that sometimes."

"No, not at all. Hey kid," Naruto replied, astonished, as he took the paper and pen from the kid and signed it, "There you go." He handed the paper back to the boy and he was positively ecstatic, as he jumped out of his mother's arms and ran over to another young boy who was hanging around nearby yelling: "I GOT NARUTO-SAMA'S AUTOGRAPH!!!!"

A man, around the mother's age, with short, spiky brown hair and similar brown eyes, came up to Naruto, Takahashi and the mother.

"You know," he said, with a slight hint of pride in his voice, "It would be a great honour if you would train our young Takahashi as a Shinobi. He enters the Academy next year."

"Well, unfortunately, that's not my choice. You'll have to take that up Tsunade-sama." Naruto replied, still finding it hard to believe that just happened. They nodded and started to head towards the Hokage building.

"Oh, and don't call me 'sama', I don't deserve that title." Naruto said as he continued his journey towards the training grounds.

"So modest!" he heard someone say as he walked. He couldn't help but smile at that. His hands in his pockets, he continued on his way. He was abruptly stopped, however, as he suddenly felt a body careen into him from behind and arms wrap around him.

"Holy... what the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice said from next to his right ear. It was Hinata. She had seen him giving the autograph and when the family had left, she had raced at him.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, smiling, still slightly shocked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I was just going for a walk through town. Then I saw you and I couldn't help myself," she replied, still holding on to Naruto.

Naruto, noticing how bold she had been and how she wasn't stuttering anymore was shocked again.

"Wow Hinata! You've stopped stuttering!"

"Really? Well, I suppose after last night, I didn't have anything to be nervous about anymore," she chuckled, finally letting Naruto go, allowing him to turn around and hug her.

"Touché," Naruto replied, before kissing her lips softly.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" a voice called. _Damnit, what is it now?_ Naruto thought.

"Break it up," Shikamaru said as he got closer, his long black hair tied back in his usual pineapple looking ponytail, "I need to talk to you Naruto, about the Chuunin exam, and other matters."

Naruto face-palmed. "Sorry Hinata, this is important business. I'll be back soon," he said apologetically.

"That's ok, Naruto, be quick though, please?" she said, almost pleading.

"I will," Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Hinata, this won't take long," Shikamaru added.

Shikamaru and Naruto walked about 30 metres away and when they stopped, Naruto turned to Shikamaru and nodded, looking at him expectantly.

"So you finally fell for her, eh?" Shikamaru started, "About time really."

"Yes I did. I reckon you should hook up with Temari soon too," at this Shikamaru winced slightly, "I thought you said this was about the Chuunin exam?" Naruto replied slightly irritated, wanting to hurry back to his new girlfriend.

"Right. The second test takes place in the Forest of Death exactly thirteen days from now. You need to be there before 8:30AM to be fully briefed before the examinees arrive." Shikamaru explained.

"Right." Naruto replied, furrowing his brow slightly at the brightness of the sun.

"You've also been assigned a mission that you need to head off to the day after the second test is over, so in nineteen days from now," Shikamaru continued, his arm stretched over his shoulder, behind his back, "You are to pick three Chuunin to join you on this mission, you will be the leader of this team. You are to investigate activities near the border to the Land of the Night. There have been reports of Karui Shinobi in the area. You are to report to Tsunade-sama with your chosen team within the next three days."

"Understood. Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto replied with a curt nod.

"Good. No problem. I'd better get going; I've got some paper work to fill out about the first test. And I wouldn't want to keep you from Hinata any longer. See you!" Shikamaru said and he turned to leave.

"See ya!" Naruto yelled after him, "Say 'Hi' to Temari from me!"

Shikamaru groaned and Naruto laughed at that comment.

Naruto went back to Hinata, hugged and kissed her, but he hadn't noticed a man on the rooftops, dressed completely in black wearing a Hitai-ate with a black square carved in to it. This Shinobi then jumped from roof to roof out of the village.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey y'all... Just want to let you know, I accept constructive criticism. If you got any, please review with it :3 In any case, thanks to those who have rated and reviewed. I'm happy I finally got around to continuing this story :P Personally I don't particularly like this chapter (the previous was my favourite), though I always get annoyed when chapters are too short, so I've decided to make them longer, that, and everything here needed to be told.


End file.
